Token
by chocolate3271
Summary: What if the battle between The Order and the Death Eaters went different? What if The Order had their own gambling token? How will change the Death Eaters in the aftermath?


**I wrote a thing. **

"Get behind me." Yelled Harry to his friends as the prophecy glowed in his hand.

The group of teenagers gathered behind him as black smoke surrounded them. Harry lost sight of friends in the thick smoke. When the smoke clears away Harry is sitting on the ground by himself and a chuckle fills the air. Around him were his friends being held hostage by the death eaters.

Lucius Malfoy appeared from the smoke. "Did you really think children could beat us?"

Malfoy towered over him.

"I'll make this very simple. Give me the prophecy or watch your friends die."

Harry shakily hands Malfoy the glowing orb. Just as the orb changed hands white smoke surrounds them both. Sirius Black appears next to him.

"Get away from my godson." He said to Malfoy.

Other members of the Order starting appearing everywhere. The death eaters although outnumbered were ready to defend themselves.

"You see Mr. Malfoy, we brought some gambling chips of our own." Sirius said coldly.

Malfoy felt his heart drop. There was only two people on the planet who Malfoy would die for.

"Bring them forward Moody." Sirius said without taking his eyes off Malfoy.

Mad Eye Moody and Bill Weasley brought forward two hooded figures. Malfoy stomach twisted into knots. He knew who was under the masks.

"Unmask them."

Moody and Bill pulled off the hoods to reveal Malfoy's beloved wife Narcissa and his only son Draco.

Bellatrix who was positioned on a rock behind Lucius felt a small pang in her heart. In Azkaban the dementors took many of her memories. She could no longer remember her childhood, she couldn't remember her wedding day, She could not longer remember many things but she would not let herself forget her sister.

As a child her little sisters were her whole world, She promised them she would always take care of them. When her sister Andromeda was disowned from her family, Bellatrix was told she only had one sister but Bellatrix couldn't forget her little sister just like that. She could deny it all she wanted to but she still loved her sisters.

Now her youngest sister had that pig Moody's wand to her neck. She watches him tighten his grip. She can see the pain in her sister's eyes. Her face was bruised, her nose was bleeding and she had a bruises on her neck.

Anger fills Bellatrix. He had hurt her baby sister. That pig had touched her Narcissa. She was ready to attack, she was ready to kill Moody. Her eyes catch Narcissa's. Narcissa was giving her the don't do it look. Bellatrix knew that if she attacked they would only harm her and Draco more. Restraining herself she stood still, her grip tightening on Neville.

Page Break

For once in his life Lucius Malfoy didn't know what to do. He had choice. He could fulfill his mission to the dark lord or save his wife and son. He looks at his wife who was bruised and beaten. They had hurt his wife. They had hurt the woman he loved. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear. Malfoy could see she had tried to protect their son. Anger boiled inside of him. He wanted to hurt them back. He wanted to crucio them so badly but if he knew if he did they wouldn't hesitate to hurt his family.

"I'll make this very simple Malfoy. Let the children go and give me the prophecy or watch your family die." Sirius said coldly.

At first Malfoy said nothing. He didn't know what to do.

"No answer. You must need a demonstration of my seriousness." Sirius says.

Sirius walks over to Narcissa, he points his wand towards her and mumbled a spell. A green bolt of light hit Narcissa with such force she let out a deafening scream. Malfoy hears himself yelling at Sirius to stop. Nothing mattered more to Malfoy at that moment than his family. He would take whatever punishment the dark lord would have for him later. Right then he only cared about his family.

Sirius pulled his wand away from Narcissa letting her fall to her knees. Hot tears were streaming down her face and dripping onto the ground. Leaving the woman crying in the ground Sirius goes over to Draco. He places his wand on Draco's back.

"Stop!" Malfoy cries. "Don't hurt him!"

Sirius walks back around to Malfoy. He puts his hand out.

"The prophecy."

Malfoy looks at the glowing orb in his hand. He grips it in his finger. He throws the orb down as hard as can, it shatters against the hard ground sending glass shards everywhere. Sirius in rage lifts his wand to Narcissa but before he can do anything else a cry fills the air.

"Avada Kederva!"

A bolt of light hits Sirius. Within seconds he had vanished into a cloud of white smoke. Moody and Bill drop Narcissa and Draco. The black smoke fills the air again as the death eaters disappeared. When the smoke cleared the Order were the only ones left on the battlefield. Narcissa, Draco and the rest of the death eaters were gone.

Page Break.

The death eaters appeared of the dining room of the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy was holding Narcissa in his arms. Draco was next to him not wanting to leave his father's side. Lucius carried his wife up the stairs and into their grand bedroom. He gently sets his fragile wife on the bed. As soon as his mother was out Lucius' arms Draco hugs his father. Lucius held his son close to him.

"Why did you break the prophecy?" Draco asks his father. "The dark lord will punish you. You might go to Azkaban."

"Then that is the punishment I'm willing to take. If it means you and your mother are safe, then anyone punishment will be worth taking." Lucius says to his son.

Draco could only nod.

Page Break

Bellatrix'so heart was pounding loudly in her chest. She couldn't understand why, she had killed before, why was this time so different? She sat by herself in the dining room pondering what just happened and trying to understand why she felt this way. She rubs her head.

"Everything okay Bells?" said a familiar voice.

Bellatrix looks up to see her husband sitting by her at the empty table. She sighs.

"I just don't know Rod, I've killed before why does this time feel so different?" She asks him.

"Maybe it's because you killed for someone you love, rather than kill for pleasure." He answers.

"What do you mean?"

"You killed Black to protect your sister. You didn't kill him because you wanted to."

Bellatrix took a moment to ponder these thoughts. She killed out of love for her sister not out as angry. Maybe she wasn't as crazy as everyone thought. She does have the ability to love. There were people she was very found of. Her parents, her brother in law, her nephew. The only people she loved were her husband and her sisters but did they love her?

"Rod?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you love me?"

**Chapter One is done. **


End file.
